Dancing Around Honesty
by Naomi Shadows
Summary: A week away from the senior school dance and Kairi is trying to understand why Riku would take Sora! No matter how long they deny their feelings, she can see the truth.
1. Chapter 1

1

A week away from another senior school dance. Flipping her red hair back as she walked through the door, Kairi waved to Aerith, who stood behind the counter. She had recently opened a café which became the new hangout for everyone as its popularity exploded. Today was different though, Kairi was here for a certain reason and there it was. Brown haired, blue eyes, target at the end booth, sipping on a shake like he was the ultimate innocent.

He saw her coming, but didn't say anything. She had 'that' look in her eyes. She had 'that' look in her eyes. Sora braced himself for the attack.

Kairi sat down with little grace and slammed her hand on the table. "What's wrong with you?"

Not the question he'd expected first, "What?"

She eyed him suspiciously. Like he didn't know what she meant. "Riku?"

He just sipped his shake.

"Sora!" She gave up waiting for him, she needed answers before she exploded, "Why are you going with Riku?! What happened!? What'd he say!?"

Unable to hold back a smile, Sora giggles, "Kairi, tons of girls asked both of us to go to the dance. So… just to piss them off, we're going together." Another sip.

"Uh-huh." She let out in disbelief. "Is that what he told you to say?"

Sora looked at her, confused, "Kairi!"

"Are you in denial!?" She was standing, leaning over the table.

"Denial?" He continued to drink his shake, already half empty.

Checking her surroundings, she yelled, "Sora has a crush on Riku!!"

The brunette choked on his drink as everyone in the café reacted. All the girls screamed, Aerith looked up with a hidden smile as she made drinks, and of all the people to be working, Leon practically collapsed with laughter. Great.

"Kairi!" Sora slapped a hand over her mouth, forcing her to sit.

She eyeballed him as his hand left her skin, "Does that sound like disappointment?"

He grabbed his drink with vengeance. "I do not like Riku that way." He tried to end it there but she was ready.

"Denial! Sora! We've been friends for years! I notice the way you act with him. You always talk about him-"

"He's my friend!" Sora tried to defend himself.

"The only one who hasn't noticed you're in love with Riku is you!" She stood, walking to his side of the table. Leaning in she kissed him on the cheek, "Figure it out. I've been waiting forever." And with that she left.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next day after school Kairi walked back into the café with an equal determination. She waved to Aerith again, who had Yuffie at her side today, and proceeded to search for her target. There he was, silver haired, crystal eyed, target #2, sipping a coffee at the opposite side of the room. They were too alike.

She sat down across from him just as roughly as yesterday, "Riku!" but today she had other plans in mind, "Sora has a crush on you!"

His reaction took her by surprise; it was nothing like Sora's. He finished his drink as if he hadn't heard her. His eyes were calculating, "Don't be silly Kairi. We're going together as a joke."

She stared at him in shock. Had he talked to Sora? How else could he know?

"No, I haven't seen Sora since yesterday." He smirked.

Kairi glared at him suspiciously, "Stop reading my mind. What do you mean a joke?"

Taking a sip of fresh coffee, compliments of Yuffie, Riku smiled at her, "You know plenty of girls have asked both of us. Lots of girls like Sora. This will just make them more excited."

She gave him another look, like one she often gave Sora. "So… this is obviously just to help Sora, the eligible bachelor… who is? What, crazy about girls?" Shrugging, she continued, "Because no girls like you at all. You're not handsome and popular. And Sora's not adorable and popular."

Riku snickered, "I'll tell him you said that."

Kairi stood up. There was nothing here she could do, he was too guarded. She would let out her thoughts and leave. "Whatever Riku, you're the biggest faker of all, you're just the best at hiding it." She shuffled out of her spot to stand in front of him, "I know he likes you. And I know you're hiding something from him that's a lot more than 'like'." She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Don't slip, I might see. You just keep pretending, but you're only hurting yourself in the end." And she left.

Finishing his second cup of coffee he absorbed what Kairi had said. She knew him all too well and he knew she saw more than others when he and Sora were together.

Maybe he had drank too much coffee in too short a time. He had to continue sipping his drink to keep his cool. Has she ambushed Sora in the same way? He could see him spitting out his drink. Now, as his lips twitched into a smile, he hoped Kairi was nowhere nearby watching. His mind was wrapping its fingers around her words. "Sora really has a crush on me!?" He let slip out of his mouth.

"Hey Riku!!" Sora sat next to him, crushing him farther into the booth.

Luckily he had finished his drink because right about now he would have been choking on it. "Oh! Hey Sora…" He hadn't had enough time to think on his own, not he couldn't look at his best friend without ridiculous ideas burning in the back of his head.

The brunette didn't seem to notice his weird mood, beginning a conversation like any other day. "I just saw Kairi leaving. She thinks I didn't see her because she hid behind a pillar when I came in but HA! I saw her first! She just talked to you huh?" Had he breathed during the explanation. He was as bad as a girl sometimes. "She talked to me yesterday. What'd she say? …Riku?" He noticed his friend staring at the table. That was odd, he was use to always capturing his attention.

Riku was fighting with the stir stick in his empty cup, trying to occupy his eyes to keep them from staring at Sora. "She was just being Kairi… asking why I'm not letting a cute girl take you to the dance." He finally looked.

Sora's hands suddenly touched his face and he was leaning in like he was about to…

"What are you doing?" Riku grunted.

"Just testing." Sora backed off, keeping his hands to himself now. "She was wrong. I didn't think you'd like that."

Actually, Sora was the one that was wrong; he just hadn't been expecting it. Thankfully his heart started beating again so he didn't die of shock.

Aerith walked over to the table, "That was cute Sora. For a second I thought you were going to kiss Riku. You're such a tease." She pulled out a small notepad, "Anything special today?"

Sora, wide eyed, looked to Riku. Riku pretended his emotions were under control and nodded, "yes, I'll pay." And Sora ordered an unusually sweet desert, like always if Riku gave the signal. Now at least, with the boy temporarily occupied by food, Riku could get his head straight before Sora bombarded him again.

He couldn't decide who was acting more ridiculous today, Kairi or Sora. He just hoped no one would notice id he let himself slip.


	3. Chapter 3

3

School passed so quickly it was like they didn't even go to school anymore. Somehow the three found themselves at the café again, all going over the day in their minds.

And what a strange day it had been. Riku and Sora always walked to class together but today it seemed like every pair of eyes in the school followed them. And rumors… Riku heard whispers all day and had begun to wonder if everyone in the school thought Sora was in love with him. Something about the café. Sora's confession? Somehow it was all Kairi's fault, he was sure of it, but Sora kept his face turned away and didn't defend himself. Sora was speechless and red cheeked while Kairi was smug with triumph. Even as they sat in the café Riku wondered how it had happened so quick. Finally he decided, the answer to everything, it was all Kairi's fault.

No one really talked at first. Sora was sitting awkwardly next to Riku, blowing bubbles in his shake. Kairi was taking tiny bites of a sandwich but the smug smile never left her lips, lingering in her eyes. Riku took a drink of his soda, breaking the silence.

"You're happy today." He accused.

Sora's bubbles stopped.

Kairi continued to smile, "I am."

"You're getting your way." He barked. Why was he so mad?

"Yes… and-" It was like an idea had struck her brain like lightning. "I'll be right back!!" She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Riku by the arm, practically throwing him on the ground to get Sora out. "I'll be right back! I'll be right back!! Come on Sora!"

Riku watched as she dragged him into the girl's bathroom.

Inside! Two girls left, giggling, as Kairi shoved Sora inside.

"Kairi! This is the girl's bathroom! What are you doing!?"

She shoved him up against the wall, "Sora! Do I have to beat it out of you!?"

Sora's eyes widened, "What?"

The only thing she could think of was… "Sora, I love you like a brother but you are SO DUMB sometimes!!" She punched him on the head before jerking him forward and crushing her lips to his. After a minute she let go.

The brunette backed away with an odd expression, "Ew! What the hell!?"

"See!" Kairi threw her arms up, "If that had been Riku! Sora! Don't you see!?" She was practically tearing her hair out. "Can't you tell you love him? He's getting pissed off at me! Please Sora." She grabbed his hands.

Something in his eyes changed.

At the table Riku had reclaimed his seat. Had she really just taken him into the girls bathroom? Either way he kept thinking why he was reacting so angrily. Why was he getting so mad at Kairi just for a rumor. Somewhere in the back of his mind a trigger clicked. Because he wanted her to be right? Did he?

And what the hell was that weird situation with Sora yesterday? Had he really pretended to kiss him? Somewhere in his heart he hadn't wanted Sora to stop.

That was it. Kairi was right.

Suddenly they were back, Kairi sitting down. Sora stood staring at Riku.

"What was that about?" The silver haired boy mused.

Sora took a deep breath, "Kairi was right."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Riku stared in astonishment. He must be hearing things because Sora had just read his mind. "What?"

Another deep breath and he'd be ready, "Riku, I-" The heat in his cheeks turned on, "Riku, I… I…" It felt like he was about to explode. "I! I- I can't do this!" Sora's hands shot up to cover his face, "It's embarrassing." He shoved Riku over and sat with him in the booth. Grabbing his shake he squeezed a little too tight and it erupted like a volcano onto the table. He ignored it, staring into space, "I'll tell you later."

The two stared at him in silence for a moment before Kairi slammed her hands on the table. "I'll get napkins." She could occupy herself with cleanup for now so she wouldn't attack him again.

Riku laughed under his breath as she stalked away. For a minute he couldn't even think of what to say so when the mess was clean and Kairi sat down again he decided how to start.

"Sora, are you in love with me?"

Another explosion of strawberry goodness. This time Kairi was not cleaning up. She sat at the table with a smile growing on her lips. Sora was several shades of red by now. Staring at the table with saucer sized eyes, the straw still sticking out of his mouth.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Sora suddenly announced. He grabbed his drink and jumped away from the table. They watched him as he walked towards the front door.

"Sora?" They both called as they watched him, pointing in the opposite direction at the bathroom. He waved, "Yea! Hey." And ran out the front door.

Kairi looked back to Riku, "He just ran away."

The other boy shrugged, "He said he'd tell me later."

Some strange sound that was a mix between a disbelief and impatience came from her mouth. "You believe him after he just ran away?"

"No," He admitted, "But I always win. He'll tell me."

"Why are you acting weird? You were mad 10 seconds ago." She laughed under her breath, "You can tell he does?"

"No." He retorted again. Whatever soda he had left was gone by now. "I just realized while you were talking to Sora that you were right."

"Yea, but- wait… what?" She put one hand to her ear and said, mostly to herself, "Am I hearing things."

Riku smiled a little, taking what was left of her sandwich, "You were right. I am a faker."

"You are?" Kairi whispered in disbelief.

"I do love Sora."

"You do?" More disbelief. Odd she had tried so hard to get Sora to admit it to himself and here Riku was pouring his heart out. Go figure this would happen when she thought only Sora would make him admit it. Backwards, but it was working out.

The silver haired boy caught her attention again, "What did you tell him, anyhow?"

"Oh. Haha." She laughed awkwardly. "I'm sure he'll tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

5

The next few days passed with plenty of Sora dodging Riku's questions but finally it was the morning before the dance and the brunette couldn't escape. Riku cornered him at his house while they were in Sora's bedroom.

"So what did Kairi say?" Riku asked blatantly.

They had been playing videogames and Sora was winning more than usual. He assumed it was his pure skill, but of course Riku had been busy thinking. "Oh, you know. She was just being Kairi." He tried to pass off as an answer.

"I'm pretty sure I say that and that's not an answer!" He snatched the controller out of Sora's hands. "No more ignoring my question!"

"Hey!" And though he reached for the controller, he backed away farther onto his own bed. His voice was more sheepish as he added, "I thought we were playing."

The larger boy backed the brunette into a corner, "We are. Now tell me what she said."

Color was rising into his cheeks for the hundredth time. "Okay!" He began to admit. "Kairi… Kairi kissed me!"

Taken aback, Riku sat down, forgetting him game of cat and mouse. "What? Why would she do that?"

"Cuz she's a freak!" He blurted out, not honestly. He used the moment to try and get away, but Riku noticed too quickly.

Suddenly Sora was pinned to the bed, Riku holding him down, "You're lying."

He struggled but the larger boy was too strong. All he could do was tell the truth, "No, but she did!"

"Okay," Riku smiled, "Then why did she kiss you!? There's something you're not telling me, Sora!"

He stopped struggling and, with all the strength and adrenaline he could gather, shoved Riku off. "Okay!"

To his astonishment he watched as Riku, taken by surprise, fell off the bed and onto the floor. He gathered himself up, rubbing his head where he'd crashed, but smiling at the predicament.

Sora was too determined to stop, "Okay. I'm going to tell you. But if you don't like it then remember it was your fault for asking!!" He scrambled off the bed, shoved Riku over, and sat on top of him. His fists grabbed him by the collar, "I love you, okay!? She kissed me because I don't like girls! It was gross!! She kept saying she knew forever that I loved you!! And she was right. I've always loved you." He ended abruptly, after a considerable amount of shaking his victim.

Riku stared for a moment, before smiling and shoving Sora off. The brunette toppled over and was pinned again. "That," He grabbed him by the wrist, "Was the most violent way to tell me you love me!!" Then he leaned forward and grabbed him by the chin, "I love you too!" And he closed the distance between them, touching their lips together gently.

There was some sort of ridiculous stamped outside when suddenly the door flew open. Both boys yelled in surprise and Riku was suddenly across the room. What an impossible situation that would have been to explain! But as they looked over, Sora breathing heavily in shock, only Kairi was standing in the doorway.

"It's about time!" She screamed and launched herself at Sora, "You did it!" She was smiling and tickling him out of joy.

Through laughter, Sora managed to say, "Kairi! Were you ease dropping the whole time!"

In the meantime, Riku was closing the door. "Oh, we shall have our revenge…"

Kairi looked up, "But, I helped!! That's not right!" And the door slammed shut.

That night at the dance, Riku walked in, dashing in his black and red tux. He took a deep breath and sighed it back out, "Ah, smell the annoyingness in the air that's about to take place."

Sora bounced into place beside him, also taking a breath, "Food! Smells like chocolate! Yummy." He pulled on his bowtie.

And last but not least, Kairi walked between them, squeezed snuggly into a cream and pink dress, her hair put into an intricate design. "You two are evil. I wasn't planning on coming, thanks." And she stalked away.

"But Kairi!" Sora chased after her, "We wanna get a group photo! And you're already here! Let's get food!"

Riku walked casually, snickering as he followed.


End file.
